


and here ill rest (in your arms)

by Mistyillusionsbeware



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Dae is just a busker idk, Dongho is a author, Dongho smooth, How Do I Tag, I honestly think it was pretty cute but who knows, I think I did it right its okay, I wish being as panicked as Minsoo would get me cute partners, Lots of blushing, M/M, Minsoo is a choreographer and dance teacher, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, hes also a runaway company heir but its mentioned like once, honestly its just Minsoo being a panicked gay, like ALOT, softish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyillusionsbeware/pseuds/Mistyillusionsbeware
Summary: This was home, Minsoo had long decided.He was home here with the three people he couldn’t be without.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	and here ill rest (in your arms)

Minsoo moved to the music, tensing his arms, then letting them snap back into place hitting the beat as he danced, the speakers blasting in the background as a crowd gathered around him in awe a silent astonishment at how he moved so smoothly but roughly.

He continued to dance a crowd gathering around him watching him in awe small children occasionally letting out a hushed “whoa!” sending a wide smile the child way, feeling prideful as he continued on with his jarred movements reveling in the amount of exhilaration he was feeling after being able to dance, for himself after such a long week of clients and classes.

In the spur of the moment, the soft strums of a guitar silently drifted into the crowd, slipping through the harsh beats meant for freestyling, successfully breaking his focus.

Looking over where it was coming from he was able to make out yet another crowd gathering as those surrounding him began focusing on the guitar strumming in curiosity and some in, expectance as a gentle chaste voice filtered in weaving gently and perfectly with the melody of the guitar not deep, not high somewhere in the middle with an unidentifiable tinge behind it.

Turning off his speakers he looked over to the crowd gathering around the soft music from beforehand “what the fuck” he muttered wasn’t it common courtesy to not do busking close to someone else who was also performing like an unsaid rule or something if not it should be especially now as he watched as what was left of his crowd go to join the other only one or two stragglers remaining behind to listen to the other busker from a distance.

Irritated he slowly made his way to the other crowd pushing his way through wanting to have a talk with the other performer.

Strange enough, when he managed to end up in the center of the crowd he had frozen dead in his tracks to stop and stare in awe.

Standing in front of him must have been the prettiest boy he had ever seen clad in a white t-shirt and distressed blue skinny jeans glasses resting loosely on his nose bridge. Eyes closed and hair caressed by the wind, blonde and flowy moving side by side as he strummed the strings of his guitar soft and placid playing a warm and slow melody as he sang out voice beautifully mysterious but nonetheless comforting.

“Wow,” he managed to get out in a hushed whisper just before the boy opened his eyes and looked at him a wide smile played on his lips locking eyes with the other dark ones.

As the show slowly came to do an end Minsoo still had not managed to get himself to move from the spot especially when the other approached him guitar still resting against his frame

“Sorry if I stole your crowd, This is actually my usual busking spot I still probably should have been more considerate though” The other laughed nervously before glancing at Minsoo who was still in his state of complete shut down “uh are you okay you’ve been like this for some time”

“Wanna grab coffee” Minsoo burst out, the other looking confused for a second before laughing 

“sure I need to apologize somehow anyways”

It slowly became a usual thing. Minsoo waiting for him to finish then them both going out to get coffee, and soon enough Minsoo found himself taking the other to the studio where the other would sit patiently sometimes joining in as Minsoo choreographed different pieces later teaching them to others as well as leading the other through the steps when he had the time.

That boy was Daehyun with his dyed blonde hair and personality comparable to one of a golden retriever that Minsoo felt nothing short of utterly euphoric with, with the others gentle fretting and playful demeanor that he liked to poke fun at with no actual vigor.

Then, it was Dongho sitting in one of their frequented cafés face mask on and a bucket hat sinking low into his eyes sitting at their usual table which happened to be considerably empty compared to the rest of the café.

“Aren’t you that run away CEO heir on the news or something?” Minsoo had accidentally asked when Dongho had looked up at him his dark eyes cold and jaded his face framed in black hair messy but somehow elegant something undeniably attractive about it.

hearing Minsoo’s words the other shot up ready to leave eyes cold and hardened the metal chair screeching against the tiles.

“don’t worry” Daehyun has softly said hand resting calmly on his shoulder 

“We won't tell anyone, we just came for coffee then we’ll leave” he had assured calmly and patiently with the most placid smile on his face causing the other to relax a bit.

His jaw hardened as if he was debating options before sitting down reluctantly.

“You better not” he had muttered, his voice slightly raspy and drawn out as if to warn them as he settled back down immediately getting back to typing away on his computer as Minsoo and Daehyun went back to talking lightheartedly exchanging jokes until it was time for them to leave.

“We need to go” Minsoo had said to Dongho, standing up and ready to leave the other remaining unmoving not even batting an eye thoroughly focused and tapping away.

“aye-”

“wait is that Litost” Daehyun had suddenly exclaimed causing the man to look up dark eyes wide.

“what?”Minsoo had asked confused 

“it’s my favorite book!”

“You can read?” Minsoo teased a grin tracing his face

“of course I can!” 

“wait you know Litost” The man had interrupted looking up eyebrows furrowed and eyes calculating 

“of course I do it’s probably the best book iv ever read!” Minsoo could have sworn he saw a soft blush on the tip of the other’s ears. (didn’t blame him though)

“That looks a lot like a draft, I heard we were getting a continuation I didn’t really think we were though” Daehyun had said peering at the screen.

“How do you know this is a sequel?” Dongho had said eyes deadpan and monotone

“It says so here though, Sequel draft for Litost” he read out and Minsoo couldn’t help but snicker as the others panic registered on his face as he turned to look at the document that indeed said so.

“Doesn’t that mean you're the author?” Minsoo questioned

“whoa that’s amazing” Daehyun then proceeding to go on and on about how he loved the book and how it was so deep and touching and how the mystery was so well planned out and the pacing was just right.

After what seemed to be an hour the time began to register in Minsoo’s mind.

“Dae we really need to get going” Minsoo had said slightly irked as he tapped the blonde's back persistently nagging at the other.

“All right Hyung” Daehyun laughed at the others pressed expression, grabbing the rest of his coffee and waving goodbye to Dongho as he got dragged away leaving the other in confusion (with beet red ears)

“iv always wondered who had written them” Daehyun had ranted on the way to Minsoo’s studio “too bad we probably won’t see him again, he seemed cool”

“really he seemed kinda like a weirdo to me”

“Hyung!”

Nonetheless, Daehyun had been wrong

three weeks later they were sitting at the same table as always when someone had approached their table (in the background Nari cackling behind the counter) 

“uh, are you enjoying your coffee” the boy had asked hair black turning into a fading red with the softest blush spread out on his face and fidgeting hands

all three of them froze staring at him for a second, completely still.

“It’s great!” Daehyun had managed to say after they had managed to get over their initial shock “do you work here? I haven’t seen you around before” he had said noticing the other’s red apron.

“yeah I used to help out in the back mostly” the boy had smiled nervously eyes closed in a small eye smile.

“Your pretty” Minsoo had blurted out abruptly before his eyes widened realizing what he had said and completely freezing up “I mean-”

“What” the boy interrupted looking at his eyes wide a blush furiously flooding his cheeks. 

Dongho sighing at the formers panic and Daehyun turning rigid in embarrassment on behalf of the other, 

“he said your pretty” Dongho had repeated for Minsoo who was still frozen in panic. 

Taking a sip from his coffee as the boys blush only furthered 

“what’s your name?” 

“Jaewon” 

“That’s a cute name” and with that Nari had deteriorated into full-blown hysteria.

Minsoo now laid snuggled up in bed with his three boyfriends a Sunday morning as he decided he couldn’t be happier Jaewon tucked into his chest their legs intertwined and his hands softly twirling Dae’s hair. 

Who had his chin resting just above Jaewons head his legs thrown atop of theirs, Dongho’s arm snaked around Minsoos waist, lips brushing just over the top of his head.

He didn’t think, no he was sure he wouldn’t feel safer, more content, anywhere else they were perfect as if they were made for each other unbelievably but undeniably so.

Dae was mellow like honey in tea when you had a sore throat he held his hands when he was nervous thumbs gently brushing over Minsoo’s knuckles a constant assurance, everything will be alright.

Jaewon was cozy like hot chocolate on a cold winter evening and gave the softest kisses, light and fluttery often shyly littering them across Minsoo’s eyelids and cheekbones causing Minsoo to flush red under the affection much to his struggle to admit so.

Dongho was safe like the fluffiest jacket that you would freeze without he had the comfiest hugs and would envelop Minsoo in nothing but warmth, a light kiss on his forehead accompanying it as the other buries his nose in his hair a silent affection often accompanied by a gruff voice commenting on ideas for his book or inquires on whether Minsoo had used his shampoo that evening.

This was home, Minsoo had long decided.

He was home here with the three people he couldn’t be without.

**Author's Note:**

> The pacings kinda whack so don't be afraid to give friendly criticism it would help a lot and I kinda need it :)
> 
> PS: stream given-taken


End file.
